Te revoir
by amethsyte
Summary: Matsumoto se bat lors de la dernière bataille contre Ichimaru, que va-t-il se passer? Ichi-matsu ou GinRan
1. Chapter 1

_**Pensées**__Paroles _ bonne lecture

Taicho verdict.

...

Sauter. Courir. Trancher. Utiliser un Kidoh. Survivre et avancer. Survivre……..et……….avancer.

_**-pourquoi Personne n'a besoin de moi !**_

Chassant très vite cette pensée, Matsumoto Rangiku se concentra sur la bataille. Sauter. Trancher. Courir. Avancer. Courir. Se battre…..mais pourquoi ?

La guerre contre Aizen se terminerait ici. Défaite ou victoire ? Pour le moment, elle ne connaissait pas l'issue de cette bataille décisive. Elle s'était tout de suite lancer dans la bataille au côté de son taicho. Hitsugaya Toushiro combattait pour son amie d'enfance…..Mais elle ?

_**C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? **_

C'était son devoir mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien depuis la jour de la trahison. Elle avait perdu ses repères.

Face à trois adversaires passablement de faible niveau, elle connut quelques difficultés mais elle n'était pas fukutaicho pour rien !

Parant les attaques, elle ne prit pas la peine, la plupart du temps, de s'arrêter dans sa percée des lignes ennemies. Courir et avancer.

Courir…….et……

_**Non. **_

Ce cri que son cœur venait de pousser ne fut probablement jamais entendu. S'arrêtant net, elle fit face à son ancien ami, Ichimaru Gin. Pourquoi ? avec le monde qu'il y avait ici, Pourquoi diable devait-elle le combattre ?

_ran-chan ? _

Sourire ironique. Il n'avait pas changé durant tous ces mois. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Engageant le combat, ils s'affrontèrent pendant des heures. Leur niveau n'était en aucun cas comparable, mais Ichimaru semblait prendre plaisir à la voir s'essouffler.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux zankpakto contre la gorge de l'autre, Matsumoto croisa le regard d'Ichimaru. Profitant de cette occasion pour la déstabiliser, ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux. Rouges.

_**Qu'elle est cette expression dans tes yeux Gin ? **_

Perdant l'équilibre, Matsumoto tomba à la renverse, entraînant Gin avec elle. Leur zankpakto n'avait toujours pas bougé de leur place, c'est à dire la base du cou de l'ennemi. Les larmes montant, devenant fébriles, Matsumoto se sentit désemparée. Depuis ce fameux jour où, des Menos avait emmené les trois traîtres de la Soul Society, elle se sentait plus entière..

_-Ichimaru pourquoi ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours allongée, Matsumoto ne pouvait cependant pas faire un mouvement

Toujours allongée, Matsumoto ne pouvait cependant pas faire un mouvement. Le corps d'Ichimaru appuyait sur le sien. Gin, sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, se rapprocha encore plus.

_-« Ran-chan »_ Sa voix grave, douce mais néanmoins ayant toujours une note de musicalité en elle, fit que la fukutaicho de la dixième sentit quelque chose se briser en elle.

_-« Pourquoi ?, Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme malgré la tempête qui se déchaînait en elle.

_-« Ce n'est pas la première fois , et pourtant, je suis toujours revenu auprès de toi. »_

Silence. La bataille devait faire rage autour d'eux ; pourtant aucun n'entendait de bruit. Tout ce que savait Matsumoto, c'est qu'il pleuvait car cela permettait de camoufler ses larmes qui s'écoulaient librement de chaque côté de ses tempes.

_-« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit __**'Sumimasen Rangiku'**__ , le jour où tu as trahi la Soul Society ? Pourquoi ? Hum ? »_ malgré son calme apparent, Matsumoto se sentait terriblement abandonnée. Seule. _« Pourquoi, Gin, si ce n'est que tu savais que tu ne reviendrais pas ! »_

Sa voix se brisa sur ces dernières paroles, Son corps se tendit pour essayer de contrôler ses larmes et retenir un sanglot. Son ami d'enfance l'avait abandonné. Le néant reprenait peu à peu sa place en elle. Comme lors de sa première rencontre avec Gin Ichimaru.

**FLASH-BACK**

Malgré ses yeux ouverts, une petite fille ne voyait rien sinon le noir d'un néant qui l'entourait toujours un peu plus. Plus le temps passé, plus ses dernières forces la quittait. Allait-elle mourir ici ? C'est fort probable. Elle n'avait, pourtant, aucun regret car personne ne l'attendait. Elle n'avait personne.

Le soleil brillait, c'était une belle journée. La petite file se demanda si cela faisait mal de mourir. Seule.

C'est alors, que plongée dans ce néant, une lumière lui sembla plus intense d'instant en instant. D'abord ce n'était qu'une petite lueur au loin qui grandit et plus en intensité au fil de son chemin. Se demandant qui pouvait bien être auprès d'elle, car oui elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, la petite fille se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Un garçon, d'environ son âge, aux cheveux argentée et à la face de renard, était penché sur elle. Ainsi c'était lui la lueur ?

_« Tu n'es donc pas morte »_ Puis le petit garçon partit chercher de l'aide.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Les larmes toujours plus abondantes, Matsumoto se perdait dans la contemplation du visage de celui qu'il l'avait sauvé. Plus elle avançait dans ses souvenirs de leur vie commune au Rukongai puis en tant que shinigami, plus l'expression de son visage s'adoucissait. Amenant une de ses mains à la joue de Gin, l'autre tenant toujours son zankpakto contre sa gorge, Matsumoto ne put que se dire que malgré les années écoulées, elle avait gardé la même vision de lui.

_-« Ce jour-là »_, commença-t-elle d'une voix lointaine mais incroyablement douce, _« il m'a semblé qu'un ange à l'air bien diablotin s'était penché sur moi,…… »_ fermant les yeux, les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent entièrement. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle ne put que vaguement sourire

_-« Merci….Gin. »_

J'AI UN PROBLEME je ne sais pas quelle fin faire pour cette fic, alors je vous demande de l'aide.

taper Gin pour qu'il meurt.

Taper 02 pour que ce soit RAngiku qui meurt

Taper 03 pour que les deux meurent.

Taper 04 pour une fin heureuse.

PLEASE HELP ME! et REVIEW me aussi


	3. Chapter 3

Ouvrant les yeux, Matsumoto Rangiku fut tout d'abord éblouie par une vive et intense lumière blache

Ouvrant les yeux, Matsumoto Rangiku fut tout d'abord éblouie par une vive et intense lumière blanche. Cachant ses yeux de sa main, elle mis un moment à s'habituer à la lumière et se demanda un instant si elle était à la 4e division. S'asseyant, elle ne reconnut pas les locaux de la division-hôpital. Tout était d'une blancheur ! Elle devait être encore à l'Hueco Mundo ! Mais pourquoi vivante ? Remarquant aucun garde à sa porte mais le matériau des murs était cette pierre qui absorbe les reiastu ; sa tenue légère laissant à l'air libre ses jambes galbées et ne cache pas grand chose de par sa transparence….il ne fut pas difficile de se dire que le lieu était loin d'être amical !

Alors vêtue, en tout et pour tout, de sa nuisette semi-transparente et ultra-courte, elle se leva et arpenta l'unique couloir qui menait à sa »chambre ». Ce dernier semblait bien vide. Après avoir marché un petit moment tout en se remémorant ses derniers instants avant sa perte de conscience, Rangiku arriva devant une immense porte aux allures de portail. Frappant deux coups secs et brefs, elle entra dans une salle noire où seul un halo circulaire de lumière était visible. S'avançant lentement jusqu'à cette lumière, Rangiku resta sur ses gardes et développa son « ressentit » de ce qui pouvait bien l'entourait.

_« - Bienvenue à toi, Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaicho de la 10__e__ division ! »_ dit une voix froide, profonde et aux intonations mégalo-maniaques.

La pièce s'illumina soudainement au son de cette voix. C'était en réalité une sorte d'immense salle de réception, un peu comme les magnifiques salles de bals que la jeune femme avait vu dans le livre d'Histoire d'Inoue. Cette salle, par contre, avait un mobilier plus sobre et semblait bien moins fastueuse.

Entouré d'arrancars et de quelques espada, la jeune femme était au centre de la pièce. Devant elle, sur un trône, l'air toujours aussi invincible, Aizen la contemplait avec un sourire rêveur. Un haut de cœur révulsa la femme. L'air rêveur d'Aizen était à vomir, surtout qu'il semblait la déshabiller du regard !! Au coté droit du pervers mégalo-maniaque théinophile, se tenait…….Ichimaru. Surprise, elle vit sur le visage de ce dernier, l'expression la plus triste qu'elle ne lui est jamais vu. Reportant son attention sur le chef de la rébellion, elle se demanda ce que tout ceci pouvait bien vouloir dire.

_« - malgré cette bataille, je reste puissant ! »_

- **je suis pas plus avancée ! **

_« - les deux caps ont beaucoup perdu, mais, j'ai remporté un trophée inattendu qui va m'aider dans mes projets. » _

- **je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal !**

_« - Rangiku-san, sourit l'ex-taicho de la 5__e__ division, je t'annonce que tu vas te marier. » _

- **HEIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?? !!**

Se levant de son trône, Aizen dominait complètement l'assemblée. Ecartant les bras, il sourit davantage.

« - tu vas devenir ma reine, afin, de me donner un héritier. En lui je pourrais sceller l'Ouken , et , avec le sacrifice de cet enfant possédant tes pouvoirs et les miens – du moins en partie- j'aurais la maîtrise absolue de l'Hougyoku ! »

**Dsl que le chapitre soit si court mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus long! par ocntre j'ai des idées très précises! REVIEWS? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vais gentiment me faire haïr par certaines personnes dont je tairas le nom ' je m'excuse du temps qu'a pris le poste d**

**Je vais gentiment me faire haïr par certaines personnes dont je tairas le nom ' je m'excuse du temps qu'a pris le poste de ce nouveau chapitre…….je ne savais pas coment tourner autour d'une scène.**

**A Vos yeux et bonne lecture.**

.

.

.

.

.

Matsumoto Rangiku, jeune femme shinigamie, était assise sur le lit de la chambre mise à disposition pour elle. Un Arrancar l'avait raccompagné après le discours d'Aizen.

.

_**« Sa Femme ? Je vais devenir sa femme ! »**_

Quel pire avenir pouvait-on avoir ? Marier de force à un traitre pour voir son enfant mourir ! Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes inondées ses joues. Larmes de tristesse. Marier, alors que celui pour qui elle vivait était à quelques pas d'elle. Larmes de désespoir. Marier, à celui qu i a jurer de détruire tout ce à quoi elle croit, elle tient. Larmes de peine. Son mai d'enfance n'avait esquissé aucun geste, n'avait eu autre expression que celle qu'il arborait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans la grande salle. Une expression d'infinie tristesse, comme si une chose s'était brisée en lui.

La sortant de ses réflexions, un bruit à la porte la fit relever la tête. Un Arrancar poussant un chariot devant lui entra.

_« Aizen-sama, vous fait savoir qu'il désire vous revoir ce soir. Il souhaiterais que vous portiez la tenue qu'il a choisi pour vous. Un autre que moi viendra vous chercher bientôt. »_

_« Et si je refuse ? » _

_« Vous n'y pensez pas ! , effrayait l'Arrancar avait les yeux exhorbités de peur, Aizen-sama ne souffre d'aucun refus. Les conséquences en seraient désastreuses…..pour vous. »_

Avant de laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, l'Arrancar s'inclina et sortit de la chambre. Il semblait étonnamment sympathique à Rangiku.

S'approchant du chariot laisser à son attention, elle y découvrit une tenue des plus…….vulgaire.

_« il croit tout de même pas que je vais porter ça ! »_ s'exclama la jeune femme indignée.

En effet, la tenue était on ne peut plus osée. Seul un voilage léger, blanc, maintiendrait sa poitrine, cachant à peine ses mamelons. Le bas était une sorte de pagne dorée et légèrement transparent, orné de brillants. Pour compléter la tenue, des chaussures aux talons démesurément hauts et à lacets montant très certainement jusqu'au mollets étaient disposée en bas du chariot.

**Quelques Heures plus Tard :**

Un bruit la fit se lever du lit où elle avait désespérément tenté de faire une sieste. Une silhouette entra. Un Espada, à en juger par le chiffre qui tatoué son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur.

_**-« Le numéro 4. Schiffer Ulquiorra. »**_

L'espada s'avança dans la pièce, mains dans les poches, visage ornait d'une expression insondable. A distance respectable de Rangiku, il s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers le chariot puis, reposa son regard sur la jeune femme.

_« tu n'es pas habillée. » _

_« Je ne suis pas la catin d'un traitre. » _

_« Ton expression est vulgaire et Aizen-sama t'attend. »_

_« Il attendra encore longtemps. Je ne suis pas un jouet . » _

Comprenant bien les intentions de cette femme, Ulquiorra décida de passer outre la volonté de la prisonnière.

_« Vous êtes la futur reine d'Aizen-sama mais j'ai des ordres ! Soit vous vous habillez mais vous paraîtrez de gré ou de force face au maître. » _

Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, Rangiku tourna la tête de sorte à monter qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

Dans la grande salle

_-« Sôsuke ! tu connais son caractère. Jamais, elle ne t'écoutera. »_

_« Mon cher Gin, Il y a différents moyens de faire plier une femme. »_

Le sourire énigmatique qu'arborait l'ex-taicho de la 5e division n'engageait rien de bon. Ichimaru Gin priait intérieurement son amie de ne pas jouer les forte tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il s'en voulait déjà de lui avoir fait subir ça mais la voir morte sur le champs de bataille lui avait révulser le cœur.

Ses pensées tournaient vers son aie, il n'entendit pas la porte principale s'ouvrir. Il ne releva les yeux qu'au son de la voix du maître des hollows.

_« Il me semble, Rangiku, que je t'avais prié de porter une magnifique tenue. L'Arrancar chargeait de te l'apporter n'a pas fait son travail. »_

_« Si ! mais je ne suis pas une catin. La tenue ne me convenant pas j'ai pris le soin de ne pas la porter comme vous le voyez ! »_

Le ton de la jeune femme était sans équivoque. Froid. Dure. Son visage reflétait tout l'aversion et le dégoût que lui inspirait le traître sur le trône en face d'elle.

Le sourire d'Aizen était lui aussi sans équivoque ; tout comme son regard. Claquant des doigts, son sourire s'accentua, ne présageant rien de bonne augure.

En effet , Ulquiorra s'avança, et , passe un doigt le long du corps de la jeune shinigamie. Tous ses vêtements tombèrent de par et d'autre de son corps, la laissant nue comme au premier jour. Bloquant les main de la femme derrière son dos, l'Espada se recula un peu sur le côté.

_« Ma chère Rangiku, sache que ma tolérance et ma bonté ont une limite. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me défit. Je punis ceux qui se rebellent contre moi. Voici ta punition pour ta première rébellion. » _

A ces mots, Rangiku se redressa fière et impassible. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle était outrée et gênée de paraître ainsi devant plus d'une centaines d'âmes. Mais jamais elle ne ferait le plaisir à ce monstre mégalomane de ne montrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule faille.

_« Ton regard est bien farouche ma chère. Le plaisir de te savoir bientôt marier e te comble pas de joie ? »_

_« Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux Aizen, mais, jamais je ne t'épouserais. » _

_« Quel ton froid ! Cela est bien gênant ! il faudra bien que tu dise « oui » lors de la cérémonie. »_

Le sourire d'Aizen s'accentua. Il se leva et descendait lentement les marches qui le séparait de sa futur femme. Détaillant le plus possible le corps parfait de sa captive, son sourire s'accentua encore un peu plus et ses yeux se dilatèrent d'envie face à ces courbes généreuses et alléchantes.

Il avait eu raison de la prendre pour femme. Son regard fier, sa posture droite , ses traits fins….Elle serait sienne, même si elle ne le veux pas. Après tout, un Roi a tous les droits !

Se rapprochant d'elle, il dut se contenir lorsque l'opulente poitrine de la jeune femme l'effleura. Se penchant à son oreille, il prit une voix profonde et dangereusement douce.

_« -Ma chère et tendre, ton corps est une merveille pour les yeux. Tu sera bientôt mienne. Tu ne peux qu'accepter. Il serait malheureux que ton ami d'enfance est un malencontreux accident peu avant les noces. Non ? »_, murmura le maître des lieux.

Quel délice ! le trouble, la peine que projetait ce regard était une vraie merveille. Il aurait presque entendu le fracas de ses mots contre le cœur de sa futur femme. Se tournant légèrement de côté, il dévisagea l'assistance un instant, son surire pervers encore gravé sur ses lèvres.

_« - Nous célébrerons le mariage dans trois jours ». _

De retour dans la chambre de Matsumoto

Elle n'avait rien dit. Dans la salle ou sur le chemin la reconduisant à sa chambre. Rien. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. C'est contre si les mots étaient restés bloqués aux bords de ses lèvres.

Gin. Sa seule pensée était pour lui. Ichimaru Gin. Comment Aizen pouvait-il menacer de tuer son meilleur homme. ? Comment pouvait-il jouer ainsi avec elle ? avec lui ?

Perdant toute dignité, elle permit enfin à ses larmes de couler librement sur ses joues. Elle était piégée d'un jeu auquel elle connaissait les règles et malgré elle savait déjà la fin de cette partie.

Elle avait rencontrait le regard de son ami lors de la menace d'Aizen. Comment perdre celui en qui elle avait placé son cœur ? Comment le sauver sinon en acceptant cet inonde union ?

_**« -Gin……..Pourquoi es-tu parti ? pourquoi ne puis-je te garder auprès de moi ? Tu était si loin et maintenant que nous nous sommes enfin revus on en me laisse pas libre de pouvoir être à tes côtés. » **_

S'écroulant sur son lit, Matusmoto Rangiku pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle put, et bien après que ses larmes se soient taries, elle sanglotait encore. La nuit durant, elle laissa libre cours à sa peine, parant de coups de couteaux son cœur, car demain, elle devrait porter un masque. Un masque froid et n'exprimant aucunes émotions. Demain, Elle deviendrait une femme froide et sans cœur. Elle enfouirait son cœur au plus profond d'une boîte hermétiquement scellée à jamais.

_**« - Demain, Gin, je ne serait plus ta Ran-chan ! »**_, pleura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de plonger dans un sommeil lourd et emplie de souvenirs.

.

.

.

.

.

**Si je suis encore en vie je posterais le chapitre 5 bientôt le temps de finir et de le taper sur l'ordi !**

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Un léger bruit à la porte réveilla la jeune femme, Matsumoto Rangiku s'était endormie après avoir pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit. Un espada au visage impassible, marqué de deux traits verts, entra. La lumière vive du couloir , contraste violent avec la noirceur de la pièce, obligea la jeune feme de fermer les yeux.

_-« Il est temps de vous lever ! femme ! »_

Ne répondant pas, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau jouxtant la chambre. Elle prit une douche bien chaude pour détendre ses muscles crispés par sa nuit de chagrin, puis sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Une longue robe descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, lui enserrait la poitrine e manière à faire ressortir ses généreuses rondeurs puis s'évaser au niveau de la taille ; une fente remontée jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux. La couleur blanche dominée largement parmi les coutures bleues de la tenue. Le tout complété par une paire de sandales blanches elle-aussi.

Se regardant dans le miroir qui surmontait le grand lavabo de la salle d'eau, Rangiku se souvint de sa promesses faite à elle-même dans la nuit. Comme si elle s'adressait à une autre elle-même, elle ne put qu'essayer de réconforter cette femme qu'elle observait dans le miroir, cette femme au regard si triste.

_« tout ira bien ! Tu ne l'oublies pas, tu caches juste au fond de ton cœur ce que tu éprouves ; ok ? Tout ira bien maintenant ! »_

Se redressant un peu, elle se sourit une dernière fois pour se donner du courage et sortit. « _**Il **_» était là, alors Ulquiorra. « _**Il**_ » sourit à la vue de la nouvelle arrivante.

_« - Rangiku tu es magnifique. Je suis chanceux de t'avoir comme futur femme ! »_

Ne répondant toujours rien, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de salutation. La futur-mariée se crispa quand son fiancé vont l'enlacer en un long et « tendre » câlin de bonjour.

_« - Allons ne sois pas si froide ! »_ , susurra-t-il à son oreille _« RAN….-chaaan »_

A l'entente de ce surnom intime, elle contint de justesse un frisson. Seul son ai d'enfance pouvait l'appeler ainsi : elle était sa « ran-chan » et lui était son « kitsune ». Enfermant sa tristesse au fond d'elle , elle fit face à son fiancé.

_-« !bonjour Aizen ! » _

_« il semblerait que cette froideur face partie de toi pour le moment ! Et appelle-moi Sôsuke….nous allons être mari et femme bientôt » _

_« bien contre ma volonté »_

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir su retenir sa langue, elle attendit. Le sourire d'Aizen devint plus profond mais aussi plus machiavélique.

_« Que ne ferais-tu pas pour la vie de ton ami ? Mais c'est lui qui t'a amené ici .» _Murmura-t-il.

Soutenant son regard, Rangiku essaya de ne pas écouter son cœur qui commençait à se briser encore un peu plus à chaque parole de cet être perfide et maléfique qui se tenait face à elle.

Après un moment de silence, Aizen se détourna de sa futur femme.

_« Ulquiorra t'accompagnera dans tes déplacements. Un garde du corps en somme. Tu peux aller presque partout dans Las Noches ! Fais comme chez toi !………….Oh et ce soir je souhaites dîner avec toi ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. » _

Puis laissant seul les deux personnes présentes dans la chambre, Aizen sortit avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Sans regarder son garde du corps, Rangiku sortit de la chambre cinq minutes après que son fiancé soit parti. Au moins elle ne serait pas enfermé dans cette cage à poule. Puis soudain, se retournant vers son garde du corps, elle demanda :

_« - y'at-il unendroit de verdure à Las noches ? »_

_« - Oui ! »_

_« - Veux-tu bien m'y conduire ? »_

Soudain, arrivant d'un autre couloir, ichimaru parut. Se stoppant comme figé, il se reprit et avança jusque son amie.

_-« bonjour Ran-chan. Bien dormie ? »_

_-« Je ne suis plus Ran-chan……je ais être la femme d'Aizen……Sois plus respectueux envers moi désormais. »_

Si ses propres mots n'avaient pas fini de briser le peu de ce qui rester de son cœur, le regard peiné de son ami fint de l'achever. Mais rien ne transperça ce masque de froideur que la jeune femme arborait.

_-« Bien. Passez une bonne journée »_ dit Ichimaru en s'inclinant. Se relevant son regard rencontra celui de son aie, il crut y déceler un sentiment mais bien vite le froid et le vide reprirent leur place dans ce regard bleu. Partant pourne plus avoir à subir cette torture, il s'éloigna de cette femme qui avait poignarder son cœur.

Se retournant, Ulquiorra prit un couloir dont Matsumoto n'eut pas conscience près d'eux. Elle avait tellement était prise de court face à son ami. C'était trop tôt, son masque était à peine achever. Elle s'en voulait, elle voulait mourir pour les propos faux qu'elle lui avait tenu. Ils traversèrent durant de longues minutes un véritable dédale pour finalement déboucher sur une petite porte.

Franchissant prudemment la porte, Rangiku se figea sur place.

Une océan de verdure. Un coin du paradis perdu en plein enfer. Un paysage féerique au cœur d'une tanière de démon. Voilà l'image qui se présentait à elle.

Des arbres aussi hommes que dix hommes, un lumière tel que le soleil en plein été pouvait donner, des fleurs de toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs, emplissant l'air de leurs différents parfums. Au centre une cascade amenait une touche de fraîcheur à cet ensemble, se continuant par une douce rivière à l'eau claire. Des oiseaux et même quelques petits rongeurs se cachait de ci de là au détour d'une branche ou d'une buisson.

_**Mais d'où provient cet endroit magnifique ?**_

Allant s'asseoir au bord du lagon au pied de la cascade, elle trempa sa main dans l'eau. Jouant avec les poissons et les tétards.

_**au beau milieu de l'enfer, la vie …..quel paradoxe**_.

Un long moment était passé depuis son entrée en ce lieu magique. Taquinant toujours les têtards du bout des doigts, Rangiku se sentit plus sereine. Le calme du lieu semblait s'imprégner en elle. La renforçant. Un instant elle oublia ce qui pourquoi elle était là, elle oublia sa vie, son avenirs…ses soucis. Se laissant aller, elle s'adossa à un rocher, laissant sa main dans l'eau, ferma les yeux, et écouta le silence de ce lieu pourtant remplit de vie.

**Au soir dans la Grande Salle : **

Rangiku, portant un pantacourt en toile et un bustier blanc avec de fines ballerines, s'assit à la table. Les survivants du royaume d4Aizen étaient là eux-aussi. Ne levant pas les yeux de son assiette, Rangiku tenta de ne pas regarder à la dérobée son ami d'enfance. L'expression de tristesse que son ami avait arborait était encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire mais ne montrant pas son intérêt ou son désintérêt des choses, elle continua à paraître froide. Un masque comme un autre face à ces monstres mais surtout face à Aizen.

Le repas fut court Et Rangiku ne répondit aux questions de son futur mari que par des hochements de tête.

Se levant d'un coup, après le thé clôturant la fin du repas, Azien se dirigea vers sa fiancée. Il la força à se lever et à le suivre tout en se penchant à son oreille.

_« outre ta réputation d'amoureuse du sake, à la Soul Society, Courait le bruit, que tu jouais du piano avec une telle émotion que tu rendais même Yamamoto joyeux. Joue Pour moi ! »_ ordonna-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir à un magnifique piano à queue. Puis la laissant, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, la contemplant comme elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Plaçant ses doigts sur les premières touches, elle ferma les yeux et joua les premières notes. Tout de suite, la mélodie lente S'écoula comme une rivière. Les notes exprimait un doux espoirs fragile, un rêve encore brumeux, une visions un peu triste……Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches blanches et noires avec délicatesses.

C'était Gin, qui , petit lui avait appris à jouer du piano. Ils entraient par effraction dans une grande maison certains soirs. Comment Savait-il jouer de cet instrument ? Encore un mystère de cet enfant, toutefois Rangiku était douée.

Entrée à l'académie, elle avait pu jouer plus souvent ; puis, devenue fukutaicho de la 10e division, elle n'avait plus jouer que rarement. Mais ces rares fois étaient remplies d'intensité et d'émotions.

_**Si ma prison de froid ne cache que la surface de mes sentiments, ce morceau devrait te faire comprendre**_

Jouant pour lui seul, elle ne retint pas ses doigts dans leur mélodie. Elle avait jouait ce morceau lent et remplit de tristesse mais aussi d'amour, au soir de la nomination de Gin au poste de taicho de la 3e division. Rien que pour lui. Uniquement avec lui. Ils n'était que deux présents dans la salle. Tout comme maintenant, elle avait joué les yeux fermés, pensant fortement à lui.

A la fin de la musique, elle rouvrit les yeux. Croisant le regard du kistune, elle sut qu'elle l'avait touché. Aizen lui souriait toujours, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de son bras droit. Il se leva et applaudit , ses sous-fifres l'imitant. Seul Ichimaru Gin semblait captiver par les notes résonnant encore à ses oreilles.

**Chambre de Gin**

Quelle folie l'avait pris ? Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cela ? Pourquoi lui infligeait-il cela ? Qu'avait-il en tête au moment où il l'avait ramené avec lui ?

Il n'avait pas réfléchit pour ne fois et avait tout simplement emporté avec ui le corps de son amie d'enfance inconsciente. Son regard blessé, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure mais surtout la lueur au fond de ses yeux, l'avaient convaincu qu'il l'aimait. Oui , lui, Ichmaru Gin aimait Matsumoto Rangiku.

Mais il l'avait livré en pâture au plus grand psychopathe des trois mondes. Et maintenant, il devait essayer de ne pas craquer. Les notes de tout à l'huere résonnaient encore en lui. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour celle qui est tout pour lui, il ne fut pas long à faire son choix.

_**-Ran-chan je te ramène à la Soul Society !**_

Alors ? Review ?

Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée du retard mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration

Désolée du retard mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Je continue tout de même voyez-vous.

Les pensées sont en **gras **; et , les paroles sont en _italiques._

Bonne lecture et bon courage !

!!

-

-

-

Chaque jour passe et se ressemble. Matsumoto Rangiku se levait, voyait Aizen un moment ; puis, guidée par Ulquiorra, elle allait dans ce havre de paix perdu au beau milieu des enfers.

Chaque soir, elle dînait en compagnie de son futur mari et de ses soldats ; puis, au moment du thé, elle allait jouer un morceau au piano.

_**« - et dire que cela ne fait que 3jorus que je suis ici ! »**_ soupira Rangiku.

Le mariage était prévu pour le lendemain, en fin d'après midi.

Aizen la comblait de présents divers et ridicules. Entre les bonbons, les boites de chocolats, les fleurs, les vêtements……la jeune shinigami ne savait plus quoi dire, ni penser. Ce traître pensait réellement qu'elle allait tomber amoureuse de lui comme ça ?

En deux jours, tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour éviter Aizen était de « vivre » quasiment dans son petit « havre de paix ».

**Salle du trône. **

Aizen, un main soutenant son menton, regardaitUlquiorra Schiffer lui faire son rapport journalier quant à Matsumoto Rangiku.

_« bien bien ! Je te remercie Quatro Espada. » _

_« C'est mon devoir Aizen-sama »_

_« Gin vient-il souvent la voir ? »_

Etonné l'espada releva la tête.

_« Maitre, hormis la fois où ils se sont croisés dans le couloir il y a eux jours, la femme et Ichimaru ne se sont jamais revu. Seuls. »_

Aizen soupira et ferma les yeux.

Que manigançait son bras droit ? il était pourtant persuadé que Gin aurait tout fait pour passer un peu de temps avec son amie d'enfance. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper !!

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, sauf lors de la réunion sur une prochaine offensive envers le camps ennemi, il ne l'avait plus revu.

_« - Gin, après la Soul Society, qui vas-tu trahir ? »_

--

Le soir arriva bien ite, amenant avec lui les odeurs du fabuleux repas que lui réservait encore une fois son « futur mari ». S'habillant d'une jupe noire lui arrivant aux genoux , d'une chemisier en soie noire aussi, et de chaussure à talons compensés, Rangiku partit pour la salle à manger.

Elle se fit, comme chaque soir accueillit par Aizen ; et , comme chaque fois, sa froideur reprit place en elle, enfermant ses sentiments et ses pensées au plus profond d'elle-même.

_-« ma chère, le repas aura un peu de retard, la réunion hebdomadaire s'étant finie plus tard que prévue. Je dois m'absenter un peu, je serais de retour pour le repas ! »_

_« - bien ! »_

l'enlaçant, Aizen se colla à elle et lui susurra

_« - Ma chère, ce comportement démentant votre cœur. Dois-je vous menacer pour obtenir un sourire ? »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit.

_**« - je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! »**_

S'avançant, la jeune femme partit s'asseoir sur un sofa qui embellissait un peu le coté « petit salon » d'un coin de la salle.

_« - Ran-chan ! »_ souffla une voix à son oreille.

Se retournant d'un bloc, elle ne fut pas surprise de voirson ami d'enfance. L'envie de se jeter dans ses bras était si grande qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas le faire.

_« - Ichimaru ! je t'ai déjà dit que…. »_

_« - moi aussi tu me manques ! »_ souffla-t-il ne faisant pas fit des paroles de Rangiku.

Elle essaya de conserver son masque mais son cœur brisé émit une pulsion plus forte. Sa froideur, ses engagements, sa promesse faite à elle-même…..tout vola en éclat.

Baissant la tête, elle retint de justesse un gémissement de tristesse. Prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir par les « autres », elle posa un main sur l'abdomen de son ami.

_« - Gin….je….. »_

_« Chuuuut »_ posant sa main sur celle de son amie, Ichimaru sourit et ouvrit les yeux _« Ran-chan regarde-moi »_

« _- Demain tu seras libre……crois en moi s'il te plait ! »_

--

Le croire ? S'installant au piano, comme chaque soir, Rangiku , bien que ne le montrant pas, était troublée. _**« Gin que veux-tu me faire comprendre ? »**_

Regardant son futur mari, elle crut qu'elle allait une fois de pus s'évanouir ou vomir d'horreur. Son sourire la dégoûtait encore plus que côtoyait des espadas. Puis laissant son regarde dérivé un peu plus vers la droite, Elle regarde attentivement son ami. Jamais il ne lui avait menti…..il esquivait plutôt les questions au lieu de devoir lui mentir.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffait un peu. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, un vrai sourire doux et chaleureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle prit soin de bien le montrer à son « futur mari ». Ce dernier ne cacha pas sa surprise mais lui sourit en retour.

Fermant les yeux, elle décida de chanter. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse…..ou tout du moins, elle était emplit de sérénité. Alors elle chanta par dessus les notes qui s'échappait du piano. Elle chanta d'une voix douce et profonde.

--

Elle chantait ? pour lui ?

_**« - je savais Ran-chan que je pouvais parfois te faire surire…..mais ton sourire tout à l'heure m'a éblouit ! » **_

Son plan se mettrait en marche demain. Il ne pouvait permettre à Aizen de prendre celle que lui aimait pour femme. Tout dieu qu'il croyait être, il ne pouvait pas Lui faire ça !

Manquant la réunion hebdomadaire, Ichimaru Gin avait cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée en même temps que lui en retard à la salle. Si Aizen soupçonnait sa décision, il serait heureux de mourir rapidement.

_**« - sois patiente Ran-chan….demain tu seras à nouveau libre ! »**_

Mais si jamais il arrivait à rentrer à la Soul Society avec son amie d'enfance, elle vivante, lui ne serait plus qu'une ombre.

_**« - La mort m'attends désormais dans les camps…..autant que ce soit pour toi que je meure Rangiku. » **_

!!

-

-

-

Ce chapitre, je l'aime pas…….mais bon je me demande tout de même ce que VOUS en pensez. Une petite Review svp ?

Pour ce que ça interresse, la première musique jouait au pinao par RANgiku est la musqiue de FMA « kodoku » . Laissez moi votre adresse mail et je vous l'envoie si vous voulez !

Pour ce chapitre, c'est en réécoutant ( en boucle, comme d'hab') la chanson « life like a boat » de Rie Fu ( 1er ending de bleach) que j'ai fait chanter RANgiku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Il m'avait dit qu'il attendrait pourquoi ?**

Rangiku était en train de se débattre. La tunique en lambeau, des bleus se formant sur ses cuisses et ses bras, les larmes ravageant ses joues.

La journée avait pourtant pas si mal commencé , si on tient compte du lieu. Elle n'avait pas croisé Gin , son cœur se reposant un peu . Elle avait pu aller au petit jardin où elle se réfugiait pour puiser des forces afin d'affronter l'horrible réalité qui allait avoir lieu. Son mariage avec Aizen était en préparation........ et avançait bien trop vite à son goût.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle écourté son temps dans ce jardin ? Si elle n'avait pas secrètement espéré LE voir , rien de tout cela ne serait.

Violemment projeté sur le lit, la tête lui tourna un moment . Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'en sentant des lèvres humides parcourir le haut de sa poitrine. Se débattant, elle réussit à griffer celui qui allait être son mari sous peu. Hélas il était plus fort qu'elle.

Fatiguée, elle ne démordait pas. Soudain ses mains furent bloquées au dessus de sa tête. Elle hoqueta en sentant un main glissée vers sa fleur. Les yeux lui brulant elle ne put retenir un cri de peur franchir ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux elle pria de tout ses forces que l'on vienne à son secours.

Aussi soudainement que tout cela avait commence, elle sentit sa tête partir violemment sur le coté une douleur cuisante à la joue. Le poids qui reposait sur elle s'enleva et la porte claqua. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus loin, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura.

* * *

_- Cette catin !!!!!!!_

_- Aizen-sama ?_

Ulquiorra venait d'approcher vivement de son maître, celui-ci sortant de la chambre bien plus tôt que prévu et passablement en colère.

_- Gémir le nom d'un autre........._

Sur cette seule explication , Aizen partit vers la salle du trône plongeant dans ses sombres desseins de torture et de mal .

* * *

Enchaînant shunpo sur shunpo, Ichimaru Gin parcourait Las Noches d'un bout à l'autre .

Il l'avait senti alors qu'il mettait un dernier point à son plan . Aizen s'était aventuré dans les appartements de Rangiku. Il ne s'en approchait presque jamais – ou du moins- pas depuis l'arrivée de Rangiku .

S'arrêtant net, il se camoufla dans un recoin sombre entre deux murs. Aizen passa devant lui. Son air ne présageait rien de bon. Pour lui . Pour Rangiku. Mais surtout pour le premier qui croisera Aizen mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis . Ruminant comme il le faisait, il ne sentirait qu'au dernier moment la présence de Gin .

Attendant encore quelques minutes, gin sortit de sa cachette en prenant garde.

_- Que Faites vous ici , Ichimaru-sama ?_

**Ulquiorra !!!!!**

Mais quel sombre idiot ! Et on le prétend génie ?

Comment avait-il pu oublier le fidèle tout d'Aizen ? Ulquiorra.

Bon ce n'était pas un problème mais il n'avait pas utilisé toutes ses capacités depuis trop longtemps ?

- _ulquiorra-chan tu voudrais pas aller me chercher un thé ?_

- _Aizen-sama m'a confié une mission_

- _Rooh bah je peux toujours m'en charger_

_- Non_

Faisant un bon sur le coté, Ulquiorra ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes. Il n'avait vu le zanpakto être dégainé et invoqué , ni n'avait entendu quoique ce soit. Une légère entaille ensanglantait déjà les bords de sa tunique.

_- ulqui'chan tu ne peux pas rester là_

Un sourire pareil ne présageait rien de bon. Etant le quatrième espada, il avait une certaine force mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Même libéré, il doutait de pouvoir être de taille face à Ichimaru Gin. Quelque chose lui disait que ce shinigami cachait tellement son jeu derrière ses différents sourires et ses yeux fermés que peu devait connaître son véritable potentiel .

OOuvrant les yeux dans un acte de conscience Ulquiorra Schiffer put dévier la lame de Shinso et le kidoh afin d'être juste inconscient.

SSe penchant au dessus du corps inconscient du cuarto , Ichimaru gin se dit qu'il ferait mieux de le tuer. Hélas le temps lui manquer. Son coup d'état ne mettrait pas longtemps à passer inaperçu surtout si son énergie avait été détectée. Alors il passa outre et entra dans la chambre.

BiBien que s'étant préparer à ce qu'il allait voir, il fut néanmoins poignardé par le regard vide puis emplit d'amour que tourna vers lui la jeune femme sur le lit.

_Tu es venu _, murmura-t-elle.

Ne pouvant parler, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, l'enveloppa tendrement dans les draps de soie et la souleva en la portant comme une princesse.

_que fais-tu, gin ?_

_-........ ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. _

Et c'est sur ce dialogue à peine murmuré que Ichimaru gin trahi pour la seconde fois . Passant un garganta, il ne prit pas le temps de le diriger et ne pensa qu'à la Soul Society . Le seul endroit où une tele femme ne devrait que briller .

_Je te ramène chez nous Rangiku._

* * *

No comment de mapart mais juste un désolée


End file.
